


All about you

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 陰陽師千空&大天狗司
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 2





	All about you

人類？  
空氣中瀰漫著陌生的味道，司跳下樹梢，握著掛在腰間的刀柄警戒著周遭，他一邊嗅著人類殘留的氣味一邊前進，這片森林已經很久沒有人類闖入——在他千年前在這裡定居之後。  
「啪咋。」  
突然身後傳來樹枝被踩斷的聲響，他一個猛然轉身，瞬間從刀鞘出刀，銳利的刀尖反射著陽光，就抵在眼前的人的脖子上。  
穿著一身白衣的孩子毫無畏懼地用著紅褐色的眼睛望著司，彷彿被架在頸側的刀不存在似的。  
「你就是天狗嗎？」司還沒說話，擁有奇怪髮色的孩子便先開了口，「百夜說的果然是真的啊！」  
司盯著對方尾端帶著淡綠色的白髮，他沒有收回手中的刀，但比起成年的人類，他沒有在孩子身上感受到一絲惡意，反倒是像他對眼下的狀況感到怪異。  
「你不怕我嗎？」他朝著孩子問道，「人類都說天狗會吃小孩。」  
個子只到他腰部高的孩子搖了搖頭，「但我現在還活著，就證明你不會吃了我。」  
對方說的肯定，讓司突然產生一種好像被理所當然理解的錯覺，他放鬆手腕的力道，緩緩收起刀刃。  
「我叫千空，石神千空。」孩子在刀入鞘時朝他說道，「你叫什麼名字？」  
千空毫無芥蒂地向他伸出手，那一瞬間讓司忘了不該輕易交出自己的名字，他握住孩子的手，柔軟的，溫暖的，司彎下腰，如同呢喃般回答。

「司。」(Tsukasa）

*

「司。」千空坐在他的身旁，指著天上飛翔的鳥群，「你也能飛嗎？」  
「嗯，可以喔。」他抬頭望著天空，倚坐的樹梢被風吹得搖搖晃晃，司不記得什麼時候開始，他們已經變成現在這樣的關係。  
千空成了人煙稀少的森林裡的常客，有時是採集藥材，有時只是單純來找司，就像現在。  
「你想試試看嗎？」司轉過頭問一旁的千空，他緩緩展開背後的翅膀，巨大的羽翼將兩人包圍，幾根黑色的羽毛在完全展翅時慢慢飄落，千空伸出手，接下其中一支羽毛。  
「想。」孩子將手心握緊，把羽毛小心翼翼地收進兜裡，對司露出笑容，「越高越好。」  
司看著千空眼裡閃爍的光芒，或許他就是被這樣毫無畏懼表情所吸引，才會忘卻千年前被迫逃離故鄉的原因，再度接受人類和自己如此接近。  
他拍了拍背後翅膀，手臂攬住千空的腰，彷彿擁抱一般，司低下頭，在對方的耳邊說道：「抓緊，嗯，千萬別鬆手。」

*

「快找，石神大人就在附近。」  
破舊的廟宇外傳來吵雜的人聲，躲在神像後的司和千空還喘著氣，狹窄的空間讓兩人面對面緊貼著彼此，溫熱的呼吸相互交纏，直到千空開口打破他們之間的沈默。  
「我出去之後，你就從後山逃走。」少年捲起已經被撕裂的衣袖，用牙咬著一段後用力一扯，原本的袖子變成布條，千空逕自將布條纏上司受傷的手臂，「千萬別回來了。」  
「你要回去那裡嗎？」司任由對方包紮著自己的傷口，「他們不會再讓你離開。」  
「啊，那是唯一能改變神寮的方法。」將布條打上堅固的結，千空抬起頭盯著他，「我會讓他們知道，也有像你一樣的人。」  
司想說些什麼，但直到千空離開前，他什麼話也說不出口。

*

「大膽妖魔！」眼前的陰陽師對司大喊，他快速地拔出刀劍，被符咒攻擊的傷口隱隱作痛著，但眼前緊急的狀況讓他無法顧及，只能擺好攻擊架勢，準備抵擋下一波攻勢。  
他調整自己的呼吸，把魔力聚集在刀尖，司將翅膀完全展開，朝陰陽師邁出步伐，攻擊他的人重新開始唸著咒語，然而在他的刀刃劃過敵人的身體之前，突然一聲呼喚把他硬生生拉住。  
「司！」  
他猛然停下動作轉頭，熟悉的身影出現在他面前，司瞪大了雙眼，下意識地就念出對方的名字：「千空！」  
他看著那個人逐漸走向他，身上穿著與剛才攻擊他的陰陽師一摸一樣的服飾，但又有些不同。  
「石神大人，請不要靠近。」那名陰陽師雖然收回手中的符咒，卻沒有放棄警戒。  
「沒問題的，阿鉻。」千空揮了揮手，「我認識他。」  
「可是⋯⋯」  
「先回去吧！」對方打斷那位名叫阿鉻的陰陽師的話，「琉璃還在等你。」  
直到那個人慢慢走遠，千空才看向他，就像他們第一次見面那樣，對方朝他伸出手：「好久不見，司。」


End file.
